Nightmare
by AndieNicole
Summary: When Remus' past is brought to haunt his present in the form of nightmares, he begins to confide in Sirius, and the two start to become closer. [Slash][RLSB][R&R][Won't just go 'They get together and everything is all better.' It'll take a bit.]


Anyone remember me? Yeah? I thought not. That's probably a good thing, I think I've gotten much better.

Disclaimer: Are there massive amounts of gay in the books? No? Then they're not mine. 

Kind of just a prolouge, which is my excuse for why it's so short. (Although my chapters are always short.)  
This was the scene that inspired the whole story. I came up with the idea for it for this fandom, switched it to different ones twice, then finally wrote it for this one.

This story is going to be way deeper than anything I've written before, but I realize that isn't saying a lot.  
I hope people like it! I do... Compared to my other stories, which really only means I don't hate it.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" the Fat Lady huffed when Sirius walked up to her painting.

"Got hungry," he shrugged, popping the last bite of a cupcake into his mouth. He announced the password around a mouth-full of half-chewed cake. The Fat Lady made a noise of disgust as she flew open. Sirius rearranged the other pastries in his arms and climbed into the common-room, which, at one-thirty in the morning, was empty, as it should be. Sirius slipped through the room and up the stairway to his dormitory silently, not out of courtesy for his sleeping classmates, but out of habit brought on by years of sneaking around, pulling pranks, and causing mischief.

Upon entering the dormitory, everything seemed normal, but by the time he had gotten to his bed to drop the sweets, not caring of the crumbs, or even the frosting, he had noticed the creaking of the bed beside his. He glanced over to see Remus tossing around in his sleep. For some reason, Remus, although the most private out of all of them, never closed the curtains around his bed. Sirius suspected that it reminded him too much of being caged in, as he was on full moons, before and after his transformation. Remus had confessed, after the summer holidays one year, that as much as he disliked the Shrieking Shack, it was so much larger than any of the places he had been caged up in before, and he was capable of getting out on his own as a human.

Sirius didn't think anything of it at first, until Remus started whimpering, then thrashing. Was he having a nightmare? He often had nightmares leading up to the transformation, but not so often after, and the full moon had been two days before. Sirius stepped over to the side of his friend's bed, wondering if he should wake the boy or if it would end on its own. Remus unconsciously decided this for him when he turned towards Sirius in his sleep, revealing a lone tear falling from his eye.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, dropping to his knees by the bed and sliding his hand over the boy's cheek, "Wake up, it's only a dream."

Remus' eyes fluttered open, and not even a moment later he struggled to sit up, getting tangled in his blankets sitting there for a second to find his bearings.. Without any warning, at least none Sirius had been able to interpret, he rolled out of bed and ran across the room, into the bathroom, shutting the door rather loudly behind himself.

As James and Peter both slept like logs, neither of them stirred, but if they had, Sirius would not have noticed. He was halfway across the room by the time the door slammed.

"Remus, are you okay?" Sirius asked through the door, panicked. It was not like Remus to lock himself in bathrooms, except for their intended use.

"I'm fine," Came Remus' voice through the door, sounding high and panicked and altogether _not_ fine.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," Remus snapped. Sirius sighed. The door was locked, but he knew Remus didn't have his wand; it was only the mechanical lock on the door. He didn't want to blatantly ignore Remus' wishes, but he was _worried_, dammit.

He grabbed James' wand from the top of a dresser, because he didn't really know where his was, and James' was right there. Plus, James' wand worked almost as well for him as his own.

Whispering 'Alohomora' into the lock, he tossed the wand onto a pile of something on the floor and opened the door. Remus stood at the sink in the tiny bathroom, just a foot from the door, pushing dripping hair from his eyes as he glanced up at Sirius in shock.

Sirius' eyes fell downward. It was hard to not notice the bulge against Remus' pajama bottoms.

"_Oh_," Sirius whispered, "I, uh... I'd thought you were having a nightmare. Sorry," he muttered, not understanding why he felt quite so awkward--they were both guys, after all--and turned to leave. Remus stepped forward quickly, grabbing Sirius' wrist.

"It was," Remus whispers to the other boy's feet, but looks up into his eyes as he repeats himself, "It was a nightmare."

Sirius doesn't, can't even pretend he understands what that means and what it implies, but what he does understand is the terror in Remus' eyes, which were brimming with tears, and the way Remus' grip on his wrist was practically begging, 'don't leave.' Sirius pulled the other boy into a hug, trying to calm him down, trying to tell him, without words, that he would stay. Remus tensed at the contact, which worried Sirius, because he hadn't done that since second year, but soon relaxed and let Sirius hold him, burying his head into his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Okay, please, please, please review. Constructive crit is better than **SEX**. (Catch your attention there?) I'm a total pyro, so if you wanna flame, go ahead, I won't mind. Just as long as you keep it away from the carpet, my floor catching on fire once was enough.

I'll try to update this in about a week, but then I'll probably update faster, because I have nothing to do over Spring Break. Of course, I can't promise anything, because my attention span is shorter than a gnat's (I. Hate. Sand. Gnats. scratches various bumps on her skin), but I'll try, I promise.

I really don't know how long it's going to be, but I'm going to go with longer than three chapters, shorter than... eight. Probably around five. Just like update times, though, don't quote me on this.


End file.
